characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Gintoki Sakata
Gintoki Sakata is the protagonist of the''' '''Gintama series. Background In his childhood, Gintoki looted food from lifeless corpses in the battlefields which gave him the nickname "Corpse-eating demon". However during eating his rice balls he looted from a dead corpse, he was found by Yoshida Shouyou, in which he stated that Gintoki is a "Cute demon". Being startled by the head of the private school Gintoki drew a sword he stoled from a corpse for self-defence but Yoshida stated that sword used for self-defence though may induce far into others should be thrown away. Gintoki was then taught on how to use a sword for offence combat in which Gintoki agreed and became the student of Yoshida. Some years later after studied swordplay along with Katsura Kotarou and Takasugi Shinsuke, during the events of Kansei Purge, Gintoki watched helplessly witnessing Yoshida being accused for creating gatherings that would then create dissenters, and his school was burnt down. In order to save his teacher, he and his two friends joined the final years of the Joui War, during it he befriended Sakamoto and earned the title of Shiroyasha for his swordplay and his demonic white appearance and being feared by both the comrades as well as comrades. However ever since the war was lost, he was missing or disappeared for a time period. In the present, not many people know that he was the Shiroyasha. Powers & Abilities * '''Incredible Strength: '''Though he is still human and not as strong as Kagura, he is possibly the strongest human in the world. He can destroy massive pieces of machinery. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Gintoki's defined superhuman traits is his durability. He has a high tolerance of fatal pain and can withstand countless injuries in the process of losing high amounts of blood. He can hold wires with the strength that can cut a human limb off while using them to pull down a helicopter. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Capable of matching the agility of Hattori, he can dodge or deflect or in some instances throw back knives,arrows and similar projectiles. * '''Expert-Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Gintoki can fight with just his normal fists and his kicks in fist fights. His kicks can deliver painful damages to the opponent's torso and can deliver a final blow against to the opponent. He is far less bothered by being caught unarmed than most swordsmen in the series. * '''Master Sword Specialist: '''His skills of his swordsmen is rough and are far from unrefined. He can wield one-hand of a full-length katana with ease and no trouble and can perform fairly wide rapid chops. Yagyuu stated that Gintoki's style is nothing that Gintoki was taught, but was developed by Gintoki. * '''Weapon Expertise: '''Though Gintoki might prefer to be as a swordsmen, Gintoki can use other weapons ranging from naginatas or explosives to Kunai and senbon. He can frequently catch-off opponent's guards by using weapons around the environment. * '''Combat Intuition: '''Due to his experience, Gintoki is skilled of using battlefield tactics. He can develop adaptive strategies as he fights sometimes in just seconds and knows what to look for in an opponent's style to create an opening for himself. He can fake his death to put a clean blow on the opponent. Though sometimes his tactics includes running away or framing other people. * '''Spiritual Affinity: '''During the Ghost Ryokan Arc, Gintoki can see and communicate with spirits though he didn't succeed manifesting it on a small occasions and likely simplify applies to specific types of spirits. * '''Anger enhances his stats: '''When Gintoki gets enraged, his speed and reflexes, strength are boosted. He can shatter a mid-swing sword with just his teeth. * '''Musical Talent: '''Gintoki is a very passable singer and plays the Shamisen. Equipment * '''Bokutō: '''Gintoki's wooden sword with the lettering "Lake Toya". Said that the Bokutō was created from a ten-thousand year old from another planet that can through anything. Gintoki can use the wooden blade for cutting, smashing and can destroy all kind of strong, durable objects with the likes of metal cannons to stone walls. Though the sword can be broken in intense fights and can't stand a chance against a swordsmen who is stronger than him. It can also shoot soy sauce for some reason. Feats Strength * Stopped punches from larger opponents. * Cans send several enemies away at once which can cause an illusion of a gust of wind. * Can destroy large pieces of machinery. * Can drive the blunt of his Bokutō through a man's skull with ease. * Can wield a full-length katana with just one hand with ease. * In just pure rage, shattered a mid-swing sword with just his teeth or closing metres of distances between himself and his targets in just a fraction of a second. * Can destroy cannons, stone walls, and even bombs with his Bokutō. Speed * Capable of matching Hattori Zenzou. * Dodged or deflected or even throw back knives, arrows or similar projectiles. Durability * Though non-cannon, he was immune to zombie virus that can turn people into stereotypical Japanese old men...I am not kidding... * Survived being poisoned. * Survived many up-close explosive. * Survived being blasted by chi. * Survived falling down from a multi-story building. * Has high-pain tolerance. * Withstand countless injuries in the processing to losing high loss of bloods against a dozen Shinra assassins evenly. * Was stabbed through the heart, and even continuing fighting even though he isn't fully-healed yet. * Survived being kicked through the wall. * Was sent through multiple tombstones. * Has had wires strong enough to cut through limbs and used them to pull down helicopters. * Survived Tae Shimura's fatal cooking with a side effect of amnesia. * Withstand having his back slashed. * Barely even react having a Naruto Shuriken on his forehead which bled and took it off casually. Skill * Helped stopped a coup attempt in the Shinsengumi. * Helped saved the government multiple times ranging from robots, assassins, aliens etc.. * Defeated Isao Kondo by chipping his sword beforehand just to single hit him. * Defeated several aliens and evil corporations, saving entire cities as a result time and time again. * Invented his one technique. * Movie has outsold Toy Story 3 in Japan. Weaknesses * Is lazy. * Though for comedic purposes, his tactics sometimes involve him running away from the opponent when he felt outmatched. * His wooden blade can sometimes break against stronger opponents. Fun Facts * Gintoki loves to read Shonen Jump and sometimes define it. * Is noted by Sorachi that he is a skilled chef. * Whenever he loses a gamble, he sometimes shown wearing pink boxers with strawberry patterns. * He is afraid of dentists. Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Assassins Category:Explosives Users Category:Musicians Category:Completed Profiles Category:Gintama Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Protagonists